Episodios no emitidos del anime
Pokémon tiene más de 780 episodios. Sin embargo algunos de ellos han sido eliminados de su rotación de episodios por algunos canales de televisión por distintas causas, las cuales algunas de ellas se consideraban inapropiadas para el público. pero otros no han sido emitido fuera de Japon o en ningún país del mundo. A parte de todas estas censuras también hubo otras más discretas cambiando todo lo que fueran bolas de arroz japonesas por bocadillos por ejemplo, también hubo con otras apariciones de Jynx (las censuras mencionadas fueron provocadas por 4Kids). Episodios censurados mundialmente Dennō Senshi Porygon Dennō Senshi Porygon (でんのうせんしポリゴン, cuya traducción sería El soldado eléctrico Porygon) fue emitido en Japón el 16 de diciembre, 1997, a las 18:30 hora estándar en Japón (09:30 UTC). El episodio llegó a ser muy perjudicial para la salud y según los informes recibidos, alrededor de 700 niños fueron victimas de ataques epilépticos. Consecuentemente, las emisiones de Pokémon en Japón fueron detenidas por un periodo de cuatro meses. Según Maddie Blaustein 4Kids dobló este episodio y redujo los destellos de las luces que causaban los ataques epilépticos, pero hasta ahora esa versión no ha sido transmitida al público. Es curioso además que Porygon y sus evoluciones son los únicos Pokémon en no aparecer como Pokémon en los capítulos de la serie, cuando la culpa del incidente técnicamente fue de Pikachu y de su ataque Impactrueno. Yureru Shima no Tatakai! Dojoach VS Namazun!! thumb|Escenas del episodio Yureru Shima no Tatakai! Dojoach VS Namazun!! (ゆれる島の戦い!ドジョッチVSナマズン!!, cuya traducción sería ¡Batalla en la Isla Agitada! Barboach contra Whiscash), fue un episodio censurado perteneciente a la Octava temporada. Ash después de ganar en el gimnasio de ciudad Algaria, y en camino hacia el gimnasio de Arrecípolis viaja hacia la isla Jojo pero justo en esos momentos ellos se encuentran en un lugar donde se esta produciendo un terremoto, el cual fue provocado por Whiscash. Ellos conocen a un entrenador llamado Chōta. El episodio fue fijado originalmente para ser emitido en Japón el 4 de noviembre de 2004, pero su trama se asemejaba al terremoto de Chūetsu del 23 de octubre de 2004. El episodio fue puesto como descontinuado para que a la gente de Japón no les recordara el terremoto que tantos estragos había causado ese día y fue retirado de la rotación de episodios. A pesar de todo tampoco fue llevado a Estados Unidos para que fuera doblado y distribuido. Roketto-dan VS Purazuma-dan! (Zenpen y Kōhen) thumb|[[Soldado Plasma en estos episodios.]] thumb|[[Team/Equipo Rocket vs Equipo Plasma.]] EP683 y EP684 (ロケット団VSプラズマ団!, cuya traducción sería Team/Equipo Rocket VS Equipo Plasma), fueron dos episodios censurados pertenecientes a la Decimocuarta temporada. Los episodios fueron fijados originalmente para ser emitidos en Japón el 17 y 24 de marzo de 2011, pero su trama se asemejaba al terremoto del 11 de marzo de 2011. Los episodios fueron puestos como aplazados para reciclarlos luego, para que a la gente de Japón no les recordara el terremoto que tantos estragos había causado ese día. También fueron doblados en Estados Unidos pero no fueron emitidos porque los japoneses los volverían a hacer, y han sido reciclados para su emisión como parte de Pokémon Best Wishes! 2: Episode N. A pesar de que fueron reciclados, la trama del nuevo episodio es diferente a como originalmente eran. Por lo tanto, se puede considerar que estos dos episodios fueron censurados. Algo similar ocurrió con el EP377, que fue censurado por las mismas razones, solo que este no fue reciclado. Archivo:EP683_Reciclaje.png|A la izquierda, escena prevista para el EP684. A la derecha, escena reciclada mostrada en el arco Pokémon Best Wishes! 2: Episode N. Censurados por 4Kids Aopulco no Kyūjitsu thumb|right|Escena en donde [[James está con un par de senos inflables.]] thumb|Aparición de Brutella en [[¿Quién es ese Pokémon?/¿Cuál es este Pokémon?]] Aopulco no Kyūjitsu (アオプルコのきゅうじつ, cuya traducción sería "Vacaciones en Acapulco") fue el decimoctavo episodio de Pokémon emitido en Japón perteneciente a la primera temporada, además fue emitido en Estados Unidos en una versión editada como "Beauty and the Beach" (La bella y la playa). Fue censurado en España e Hispanoamérica. En este episodio, los protagonistas hacen publicidad a un concurso de belleza que el Profesor Oak les enseña en una revista con el fin de que la gente vaya al restaurante de Moe y pueda ganar dinero para pagarle el alquiler a Brutella, evitando así que ella tome como pago su barco y no pueda cumplir su sueño de recorrer todo el mundo en él. El plan es realizado con éxito, de manera que el concurso empieza y el restaurante se llena rápidamente. La primera concursante es Misty, quien pronto es echada del escenario por los siguientes participantes: el Team/Equipo Rocket, incluyendo a Jessie y James. James se había puesto un bikini y unos senos inflables con el fin de hacerse pasar por una chica y poder participar junto con su compañera de equipo en el concurso como "las hermanas Rocket". Esta escena es la que provoca la censura, ya que James incluso llega a presumir del tamaño de los senos diciéndole a Misty que tal vez cuando sea mayor pueda tenerlos así. Al final, Jessie y James no ganan el concurso, pues el ganador que es Ash, recibe un trofeo por haber salvado el escenario del concurso y a la multitud de gente que había acudido del intento de ataque por parte del Team Rocket en un submarino de Gyarados. La censura de este episodio provoca un leve problema de continuación, pues en algún episodio posterior Ash recuerda haberse encontrado con su madre y el Profesor Oak en una playa, e incluso salen imágenes del episodio censurado en la memoria del protagonista, razón por la cual la mayoría de televidentes se dio cuenta de que había episodios no emitidos sin ninguna razón evidente hasta ese momento, pues tenga en cuenta el lector que 4Kids "maquilló" el episodio donde Ash atrapa los 30 Tauros, pasando esto de manera casi inadvertida. Miniryu no Densetsu Miniryu no Densetsu (ミニリュウのでんせつ, Miniryū no Densetsu, cuya traducción sería The Legend of Miniryu en inglés, La leyenda de Dratini en español) es el episodio N° 35 de la serie en la versión original y el segundo episodio censurado por 4Kids Entertainment. Este episodio fue censurado debido al uso excesivo de armas tanto por Kaiser como el Team/Equipo Rocket. La eliminación de este episodio conduce a los problemas en la continuidad de episodios ya que uno de los aspectos importantes, es que Ash captura 30 Tauros y en episodios siguientes Ash usó uno de sus Tauros en la Liga Naranja. Brock también captura a un Tauros sin embargo nunca se ha visto en los siguientes episodios que puede ser que se lo haya regalado a Ash para ganar un desafío que el Team/Equipo Rocket le hizo a éste en el capítulo. 4Kids Entertainment hizo un capítulo muy similar a este, excepto que: no aparece Kaiser y se redujo el uso de armas. En este Ash captura 30 Tauros en un rancho. Archivo:EP035 Kaiser con un arma de fuego.jpg|Escena en la que Kaiser, el guardia de la Zona Safari, apunta a Ash con una pistola. Archivo:EP035 James con un arma de fuego.jpg|Escena en la que James apunta a Kaiser con una pistola. Kōri no dōkutsu! thumb|Escena en la que se ve enfermo a Brock. Kōri no dōkutsu! (こおりのどうくつ!, en inglés The Ice Cave!, cuya traducción al español sería La cueva de hielo) es un episodio de la quinta temporada, fue descontinuado por 4Kids e incluso en Asia. Pero fue doblado y transmitido en el canal YTV en Canadá. Fue la primera prohibición extendida de un episodio de Pokémon en cuatro años. El episodio que se lo relaciona con Holiday Hi-Jynx (aunque este episodio fue quitado solamente de la rotación en un país) también fue prohibido debido al aspecto del Pokémon Jynx. Mucha gente creyó que Jynx era un estereotipo racial a los Africano-Americanos. Jynx tenía pechos grandes, labios grandes, y pelo rubio, junto con una piel negra pero actualmente con una piel púrpura reeditada. El episodio también fue prohibido debido a que el personaje Brock se contagia de una enfermedad la cual los síntomas eran similares al SARS, una enfermedad que causó una epidemia en Asia en el año 2003. Sin embargo Carole Boston Weatherford afirmó que lo del SARS era un mito. El episodio era descontinuado oficialmente debido a la polémica sobre Jynx. Otras censuras Tentacool y Tentacruel (ES, HA) thumb|200px|Tentacruel destruyendo la ciudad. Emitido en Estados Unidos por primera vez el 1 de octubre de 1998. En este episodio, el Pokémon Tentacruel aparece destruyendo edificios a su alrededor. Fue censurado únicamente en Estados Unidos debido a que aquellas escenas de los edificios derrumbados recordaban a los actos ocurridos el 11 de septiembre del 2001 y por ello 4Kids WB decidió no volver a emitirlo después de esa fecha. Más adelante, cuando Cartoon Network obtuvo los derechos de emisión, fueron emitidos nuevamente. En este episodio Misty atrapa a su Horsea. La torre del terror (ES, HA) thumb|Torre Fantasma Fue censurado únicamente en Estados Unidos porque el título y la trama recordaban a los atentados del 11 de septiembre. Al igual que el EP019 4Kids WB decidió no volver a emitirlo hasta que Cartoon Network obtuvo los derechos de emisión. Princesa contra princesa (ES, HA) thumb|Jessie y Misty vestidas con vestidos tradicionales japoneses fue censurado en Estados Unidos y en algunos países. Fue saltado por basarse en tradiciones japonesas, pensando que posiblemente en occidente no se entendería o sería aburrido. En este episodio Jessie atrapa a su Lickitung. El perfecto héroe (ES) / El héroe perfecto (HA) fue censurado en algunos países. Fue saltado por basarse en tradiciones japonesas. Discutir es lo mejor (ES) / ¡Entre más peleas mejor! (HA) fue censurado en algunos países entre ellos Italia y Francia por tratarse de romanticismo y porque hubo una batalla de sexos. ¡La miel encantada! (ES) / ¡Un tesoro dulce y encantador! (HA) thumb|Escenas censuradas Durante los 24 segundos que tardaron los pensamientos de Meowth del Equipo Rocket cuando se encontraba ideando un plan en donde se muestra a Giovanni el jefe del Team Rocket corriendo semidesnudo por un desierto acompañado de Pokémon tipo volador, bicho y planta los cuales terminan encima de el, razón suficiente como para que la escena sea cortada en Estados Unidos puesto que consideran que las imágenes no eran apropiadas para los niños que verían el episodio. Lenora/Aloe Los episodios y de la decimocuarta temporada fueron editados, quitando el delantal que lleva Lenora/Aloe. Esto es debido a que los japoneses sabían que en EEUU les hubiera resultado insultante ver a una persona de raza oscura utilizando un delantal ya que en el pasado parte del mundo trataba de esclavos a la gente de color y para evitar malos entendidos sobre temas como ese a los espectadores, decidieron cambiarle el diseño inicial de mandil a una suerte de blusa con sujetador como para no dar alusión a ello. Archivo:EP674 Aroe (2).jpg|Lenora/Aloe en la versión japonesa. Archivo:EP674 Aroe.jpg|Lenora/Aloe en la versión occidental. Emisiones retiradas Episodios recopilatorios Durante la serie de Pokémon ha habido en total 3 episodios recopilatorios. * サトシとハルカ！ホウエンでの熱きバトル!! (Satoshi to Haruka! Houen Deno Atsuki Batoru; cuya traducción sería ¡Ash y May/Aura! ¡Las ardientes batallas de Hoenn!) * サトシとヒカリ！新たなる冒険に向かって!! (Satoshi to Hikari! Aratanaru Bōken ni Mukatte!!; cuya traducción sería ¡Ash y Dawn/Maya! ¡Rumbo a una nueva aventura!). * ふしぎないきものポケットモンスター！ (Fushiginai Kimo no Poketto Monsutā!; cuya traducción sería ¡Enséñame Pokémon!) En estos episodios se ve cómo los protagonistas descansan durante su viaje y recuerdan todo lo que les ha sucedido durante sus aventuras. Fuera de Japón se consideró que estos capítulos eran innecesarios y no se tradujeron. El tercero trata sobre batallas pasadas en la región de Sinnoh como la de Ash contra Barry/Benito, los líderes de gimnasio, evoluciones como la de la Aipom de Dawn/Maya que evoluciona en Ambipom, el Turtwig y Staravia de Ash, y también sobre futuros eventos como la batalla de Ash contra Inverna, Paul/Polo contra Valente y la aparición de Regigigas, todos estos eventos ocurrirían en los siguientes episodios. Enlaces externos *CNN archive news article about Seizure episode *CNN archive news article (2) about Seizure episode *Acerca del episodio "Dennō Senshi Porygon", en inglés. *Episodio "Dennō Senshi Porygon", en japonés. *Psypoke - Acerca de los episodios censurados, en inglés. *Imágenes acerca del episodio Shaking Island Battle! Barboach vs. Whiscash!" *[http://web.archive.org/web/20041024183543/pc.webnt.jp/anime/disc_base.php?oid=402793 Japanese Web Newtype (con web archive)] *Información acerca del episodio Shaking Island Battle! Barboach vs. Whiscash! episode, en inglés. Episodios del anime|Nivel 2A = Lista de episodios}} Categoría:Episodios del anime Categoría:Episodios censurados